Digidestined 9 and 10
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Kaiya and Rydia Evans go to camp with the rest of the gang. They go on the adventure with them and Kaiya actually might like one of the members. Will everything be fine, Will Rydia ever stop disappearing, will their be enemies beyond themselves.
1. Prologue and Character Log

Hey so here's the character log of my characters and the prologue. I hope you like the serise:) I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for Kaiya and Rosalina Evens. Please enjoy!

**Name: **Kaiya falls Evans

**Age:** 11/12

**Eyes: **Dark brown with the hint of green

**Hair:** Long dark hair with slightly long bangs (either pulled up in a high pony tail or down)

**Clothes:** Black t-shirt, long flared blue jeans, converse, black fingerless gloves, and googles, eyeliner pretty dark but still look pretty.

**Digivice:**Purple and Green

**Digimon: **

**Fresh:**Puttimon

**Intraining:**Kiesamon

**Rookie:**Kesamon

**Champion:**Unimon (Looks like a pegasus)

**Ultimate:**MetalUnimon

**Crest: **Serenity/peace

**family:** Rosalina Abel Evans

**Personality:** Caring, tough, considerate, loving, sarcastic, synical at times, adventurous, protective

**Name: **Rydia Aria Evans

**Age:** 6

**Eyes: **Brown with a hint of gold

**Hair:** Dirty Blonde hair in Pig tails with black ribbons, pointy ears like elf ears. bangs cut straight across and two long strands on both sides that are part of the bangs.

**Clothes:** Long sleeved white shirt that goes off shoulders wears a black tank top underneath. wears shorts that goes to her tooth pick thighs. bright green converse. purple fingerless gloves and sunglasses that are always on top of her head.

**Digivice:**Rainbow color

**Digimon:**

**Fresh **Petitmon

**Intraining: **Voltamon

**Rookie: **Electramon

**Champion: **Tinkermon

**Ultimate: **Mega-tinkermon

**Crest: **Curiosity

**Family: **Kaiya Falls Evans

**Personality: **Stubborn, Curious, playful, caring, a biter, loving, protective

**Prologue**

**Kaiya's pov**

I packed my bag and headed out to the front room, to see Rydia past out on the couch.

"Ry time to go ok," I shook her lightly as she opened her golden brown eyes.

"Ok sissy," she says getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck

"You girls ready to go to the camp?" asked mom picking up my sister's stuff

I nodded my head and walked out to the car and put Ry in.

On the way there Ry was playing with her stuffed Bear while watching teen titans, while I looked at the scenary passing by.

"Kai were here," my mom says as the car stops.

I could hear my sister's squeal in the back as she jumped out and ran to my side of the car.

"Come on sis let's go!" she giggles as I get out and walk with her the cabin.

We put are stuff in the room and went and gone to play. I laughed and see she was hanging with a little boy that was like a year older than her with blonde hair and wearing a big green hat.

"Looks like my brother and your little sister are friends," says a voice behind me.

I snapped my head around to see a blonde haired boy smiling at me.

"Ya I can see that, My name is Kaiya what's yours?" I asked smiling

"The names Matt are you from Japan?" he asked looking at me

"Nah My sister and I moved here last week from Idaho," I said with a smile.

Matt and I were hanging out as he played his hermonica for me, we both stopped when snow touch are faces.

"Snow in July?' I asked touching my cheek.

The next thing I know a big snow blizzard came through the camp and I ran to my sister and got her inside.

It stopped after a while and I got to know the other kids in the room with me.

there was Matt and Tk, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Joe, and Izzy I liked them all.

Mimi and I connected a little and became best friends just like that, even though she can be annoying.

we ran out and started to play in the snow but stopped when the sky started to have a digital freak out. Then Fire balls came out of know where and I grabbed my sister and held her. bubbles came out of the the ground and turned into a device.

"ooo Bubbles," says my sister grabbing one. "look its rainbow colored," she says holding it up. I grabbed mine and it was Purple and green.

Next a big wave came up and We were pulled in.

Well there ya guys go the opening of the story. 


	2. so it begins

Hey everyone here's the first chapter I hope you like it. I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for Kaiya and Rydia. RXR and enjoy

**Rydia pov**

I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was like in some kind of Jungle.

"Kaiya? where are you," I yelled

"Hi Rydia," says a small voice

I turned around to see a yellow and green thing that looked like a pikachu but not exactly.

"H-hi there um," I stopped trying to figure out what its name was.

"Voltamon," she smiled at me.

"Hi can you help me find my sister," I asked picking her up.

"Of course Partner," she says climbing on my shoulder

I walked through the trees and grass and to see Tk.

"So you have one too," I said as he turned around to me

"Ya," he smiled at me.

I laughed and we walked to look for are sister and brother. We finally found my sister and his brother as everyone came around. I was laughing and hugging my digimon.

"We're digimon digital monsters," they said smiling at us

"Cool," I squealed hugging mine.

**Kaiya's pov**

"Its a pleasure to meet you guys my name is Tai and these are my friends from camp, Sora, Matt, Tk, izzy, Joe, Kaiya, and um where's Ry?" asked Tai

"What!" I turned to see her and her digimon missing "Rydia where are you," I yelled.

"Somebody help me," screamed Mimi

We ran to see Mimi on the ground as some big digimon flew by us, that was until I heard my sister's scream.

"RY where are you!" I screamed

"Kai there," pointed Tai

I turned to see her in a tree crying her eyes out. How the hell did she get up there.

"I got her," says Tai running towards the tree

until the big digimon cut it and my sister began to fall holding on to Voltamon for dear life.

"Noooo!" I screamed

I watched as she fell but Tai caught her and her digimon. I ran to them and grabbed Rydia.

"Ry are you ok, speak to me," I said holding her tight

"I'm ok sis, sorry I just wanted a better look," she says holding Voltamon

"Don't ever do that again," I pulled her into a tight hug

"Ok but I can't breathe," she says as I let her go.

We all ran all towards a cliff and it kept on flying over us, are digimon like evolved into a another level.

It went off into the forest again and we ran to are digimon but it came back after we had a laugh. It broke the side of the cliff we were on and we fell of into the water.

Well there's the first chapter sorry its kinda short but I hope you liked it. Please review it will get better. :)


	3. Enter Greymon and Unimon

Hey I'm back with chapter two :) I might be updating all day today so keep checking :). I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for Kaiya and Rydia Evans. And some things might be different in the future with this story. so RXR and enjoy!

**RY's Pov**

All I know was I was falling off a side of a cliff with my digimon trying to save me, then the next thing I know I'm on a pile of fish digimon. This really was weird, but I like weird! Everyone started to scream, I didn't know why I was so confused and was looking into the water.

"Ry get away from the edges!" screamed my sister pulling me back.

"Why Uh sis," I said pointing as a big wave came up and she pulled Voltamon and I down.

We landed in the forest and I rubbed my butt as I got up.

"Dumb wave you hurt my butt," I said throwing a rock at the water

"Sis that won't do anything," says Kaiya

"You ok Ry your not hurt are you?" asked Voltamon

"I'm fine really are you ok," I said bending down to look her over

"I'm ok too," she laughed and crawled on my shoulder.

"I knew we would be ok, I wasn't worried," says Matt fixing his hair

"Sure ya did Matt," says My sister rolling her eyes.

"What was that a floating fish market?" asked Joe

I walked over to Tk and laughed with him

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion ha ha," says Bukamon laughing "I'm kidding those fish were good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood thank you, Uh I guess its not Bukamon?" he asked scratching his face

"Gomamon now," says the cute little white and purple digimon with a orange mohawk.

I smiled at my digimon, but stopped when I saw food down the way.

"Oh Yummy," I says walking towards the tree

"Ry where are you going?" asked Voltamon

"Getting a snack I'm hungry," I said climbing a tree

"Rydia where are you!" scream my sister

I accidently dropped one of the fruits on Joe's Head "Found her Kai she's in the tree."

"Ry get down from there you'll get hurt," she says

"No see watch i'm ok," I said jumping down

"Ow!"

"Oops sorry tk," I said landing on Tk

I wiggled to get off but it was harder then I thought "Ry are you beating up Tk?' asked Matt and My sister at the same time

"No!" I squeaked getting up

"Haha you squeaked," laughed Tk

"Why you I'll show yo who," I stopped when Tai picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"Thanks Tai," says My sis blushing

I smiled at my sister I think she might have a crush on Tai.

"Mimi would you please stop talking about your hair and how it looks," groaned my sister

"Well sorry for wanting to look good," she says putting her hand on her hips

"Please it would take a lot more to make you look good," Kai snaps

"Really cause you need a make over!" yelled Mimi

My sister growled and tackled Mim and they started to smack each other "Um should we stop them?" asked Tai

"Nah they work it out give it time," I said leaning my arms on his hair

"You remind me of my sister just a little more curious," he laughs

"I bet she would be fun to hang with," I sighed needing more friends

"Ya she is," he smiled.

Finally My sister got off of Mimi and let me tell you she looked like she got attacked by a moneky.

Tai went on about making a story about this once he gets back home and I laughed when he said no one would believe me.

I stopped when I heard a ringing noise like a phone, so I jumped down and started to running to see a phone in a box.

"Ry wait up!" yells my sis

I tried one and it didn't work "Well that's weird," I said turning to Tk

He nodded his head and I looked at the rest of the group.

"I think its aliens," says Izzy

"What are Aliens?" Tk and I asked

"Different creatures from different planets in space," he says

"Ooooh," we said in unison

**Kaiya's pov**

We sat there as Joe tried to make the phones work, I looked over to see Tk and my sister laying on each other.

"Weird does Joe always act like this?" asked Izzy?

"Everyday," says Tai

"No matter how many times he presses a new number or a different dial they won't work," I said getting up.

"Well I'm not going to stop searching," says Tai

"Hey wait a minute even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance someone could call into us," Matt says

"I doubt that," I said crossing my arms.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing and sitting here," Says Tai

"I'm going to stay here a little while and see if anyone calls," says Matt

"Well were going to have to come up with a different plan you know if these don't work," I said stepping forward.

"I'm pretty hungry too," says Izzy

"You know why we haven't eaten anything all day," says Tai

"Mm I'm hungry too," says Ry

"You eat like 15 minutes ago," says Tk

"Well I'm a growing girl," she says sticking out her tonuge.

We searched to see if we had anything but we had those devices and not any food until Tk opened his bag and had food.

"How about you share some of that food little boy with sweet Mimi," Mimi says sweet talking him.

"Oh Mimi you don't have to be nice I'm fine with sharing, isn't she cute?" asked Tk looking at Matt.

"Forget it," he says

I bursted out into laughter when I saw Mimi's face, she growled at me and turned her head. I stopped to see she had utensles for camping but no food, and a broken compass. We all stopped and turned to Joe and realized he had food.

All the telephones broke and flew in the air and a shell came out of the ground.

"Shellmon," says Tentamon and Kesamon

"What's a shellmon?" asked Izzy

"Someone who gets angry for no reason," says Kesamon

Joe tried to climb but got knocked down and so it was time for the digimon to attack.

"Come on Kesamon you can do it!" I screamed

"Agumon you show him," yells Tai

All are digimon kept on getting knocked down and were to weak to fight until Mine and Tai's got up and kept on fighting.

"Kesamon/Agumon its just us now!" we Yelled

"Well give us a Diverson," says Agumon

We ran around trying to distract shellmon, but he got Tai and I with his hair.

"Come on Shellmon let Her go let's just make peace!" yelled Kesamon

"Hold on Tai!" Yelled Agumon

Shellmon got are digimon and started to spray the others with Water.

"Kaiya I'm scared!" my little sister

"Ry everythings going to be ok hold on," I yelled.

Shellmon started to squeeze us and I started not be able to breathe but I had to be strong and show no fear for my sister. I could already hear her screaming and crying we had to try to make Peace!

The next thing I know I'm being thrown with Tai, and I see are digimon evolve again and they were awesome. Unimon was beautiful and showed Shellmon what was up! they threw him back into the water.

"Bye Shellmon have a nice fall!" yelled my sister as she ran to me.

"You ok Kai?" She asked hugging me

"I'm fine boo don't worry, Tai how ya doing?" I turned towards him

He smiled and gave a thumbs up while he ran to Agumon.

"Aw you poor little guy are you hurt Agumon?" asked Tai picking him up.

You know Tai was actually really cute and Kind, and brave, He had courage like no one i have ever seen.

We got food for are digimon as we talked about moving on since shellmon was not killed but just defeated and thrown into the water.

"Well here we go!" Yelled Tai leading the way.

"Ha Tai you have some much energy," I laughed

"Hey sis?"

"Ya whats up Ry?"

"I"m hungry!"

"But you just ate,"

"So That was five minutes ago,"

Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it :) please review and tell me what ya think XD Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. got some good friends

Well here we go I hoped you like the last chapter :) Kaiya and Rydia are based off of My sister and Me and How I acted when I was little I wanted to dedicate this to her. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except for Kaiya and Rydia. Third chapter Here we go RxR and enjoy!

**Kaiya's pov**

We've searched the almost the whole Island and We still can't find any people just some monsters with attitudes, but they couldn't be are digimon friends that are awesome fighters.

We got into a predicument with some Monochromon and got out of there quickly.

"But I wanted to pet the Monochromon," Ry whines as I pull her along just to make sure she won't disappear.

"I don't look this much unless were at a mall and were not even close to one," whines Mimi

"Mimi stop whinning," says Tai as he kept on walking

"Seriously suck it up and grow some," I growled as I walked past her

"Hey sis what does it mean when you say grow some?" Asks Ry trying to keep up with my pace.

"Oh nothing Ry come on," I said as I kept on going.

"But I can't take another step!" she yells falling to the ground next to Tk

Everyone kept on whinning and I think it was because we were all hungry, Matt wanted to keep on moving and stop whinning.

We found a nice place to sleep for the night when a old electric train started to work and we all started to run for it.

"Ok Ry stay out here with Tk till we know its safe," I said patting her head.

**RY's Pov**

I sighed and looked at Tk as he was to distracted by the fact this was some old train. I turned around to see another tree with fruit in it.

"Now where are you going?" asked Voltamon

"Just to get some fruit," I said running to the big tree

"Wait I'll come with you," says Tk running after me

"Can you give me a boost Tk?" I asked reaching for the fruit.

I finally got up and ended up dropping some on Gabumon's horn oops!

"Ry Where did you go now?" asked Tai looking around

"I'm right here," I said jumping down on top of Tai.

He laughed and helped me up and went to get some fish.

I sat around the fire with Tk as the others got food "Say Tk are we best friends?" I asked looking at the sky

"Of course we are Ry why wouldn't we be?" he asked back

"I never had a best friend before," I said looking down

"Hey no matter where or when I will always be your best friend," he says Tk pulls me into a hug.

Everyone came back with food for us and are digimon and I ate the fruit "Come on Ry you got to eat the fish," says My sister

"I don't like fish," I pushed the fish away

"Matt mom only lets me eat fish sticks," says Tk

"I won't tell," says Matt

"I never eat with my fingers," says Tk worrying to much

"Tk its alright," says Matt again

"Ya Your hanging with the big boys now," says Tai as he walked over

"Ok," Tk stuffed his face

I looked up from my seventh fruit to see My sister, Tai, Sora, and Joe talking.

"Hey Ry slow down your going to get a stomach ache," says Voltamon

"Nah I can handle it," I said smirking

"ahh" Yawned Patamon

"Look Patamon is tired," says Tk

"Not Tk/Not RY," said are brother and sister

"Come on!' we whinned

Tai started to joke with Gabumon but Matt pushed him and then My sister pushed the both of them when they started to yell.

"You three all make good guards so who goes first," asked Joe

"I will, I'm next, Then Me," they all said

I sighed and started to walk into the trolly thing, about an hour later everyone seemed to be out.

I walked out and saw Agumon and Tai, Tai was washing his face. I sat down and leaned up against agumon.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked

"Ya but I normally sleep with Teddy and I'm not really tired," I said looking at the fire.

"Matt's a little strange, hey what you doing up? asked Tai as he came back.

I was about to answer but I heard the hermonaca again.

"Hey watch out for the fire," says Tai pulling me back

Everything started to shake and there was a whirl pool in the water and a digimon came out and he looked mad, or maybe it was a girl.

"Seadramon!" yelled Voltamon running towards us

"Ry!" yelled my sister running with the others

the lizard smacked the island and I went flying into the water "Ry! heard them yelling

I was trying to swimming but I still wasnt' a good swimmer

"Hey I got ya Ry," says Matt picking me up and bringing me to the shore

Tk Fell in but gomamon went in too and got him before he drowned, Gomamon took us back to the shore and My sister grabbed me quickly as I was coughing up water.

"MATT hold on!" screamed my sister

Gabumon evolved into Garurmon and went and saved Matt.

"He did it Tk," I said jumping up and down for joy.

"YA!" I have the best brother ever!

"Hey sis I think we have some pretty good friends," i said smiling up at her

"Ya I do too ry, I do too,"

We got back to the shore with the help of Gomamon and his fish pals.

"The only one who could digivolve was Tai and Kai last time," said Sora

"That's right," says Tai

"Maybe it has something to do when were in trouble," says my sister

I yawned and my sister picked me up, "time for bed sis,"

**Kai's pov**

I walked around when I put Ry down next to Voltamon and heard Matt playing again.

"You know Tai, he's going to be a good brother," I said smiling at Tai

"Ya I know," he says peeking around the tree

Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it :) please reveiw and let me know what ya think :)


	5. Eaten by a worm? down in the heat

Well hey I'm back with the next chapter I hope your liking it so far :) I'll try to update as much I can I have senior project i need to work on so don't worry I'm not leaving the story. I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for Kaiya and Rydia RXR and enjoy

**Kai's pov**

We were walking through the creepy part of the forest and I mean creepy, when I heard a weird sound and saw some kind of saucer thing. We all were talking about it that I didn't see Ry again!

"Ry where did you go?" I yelled

"Over here," I hear her small voice

"she fell down in that whole," said Voltamon

"It's like a tunnel down here," she says

the floor started to rumble and I back up while Matt and Tai got Ry out of the whole. No this can't be happening, its not possible they don't have those here, do they? I swallowed hard and then Bam! it came out of the ground.

"Uh oh not good," I hear ry say "Sis don't turn around ok,"

I slowly did and when I did a big ass worm was right in front of me, I screamed and backed away.

"Its ok Kai its not going to eat you see it doesn't even have a mouth," says Tai

"Tai it has a mouth," I squeaked out

"No it doesn't it can't speak," he says

Ok maybe was right this thing wouldn't eat me or even have a mouth right?

**RY's pov**

I was listening to the both of them argue about it if it had a mouth or it would eat her, but then the worm opened the mouth and swallowed my sister whole.

"NO!" I screamed but Tai grabbed me and I felt tears go down my face.

"You were suppose to always be there for me," i whispered holding Voltamon

"it will be ok Ry,"

Then the worm spit her out just like that and went back into its whole, I stared my sister was covered in saliva and she looked freaked out.

"Oh it won't eat you, it has no mouth!" She yells at Tai

"ha sorry I didn't know I was trying," "Trying to what get me killed!" she yelled

I ran to Tk and waited till they were done, that was until I saw another black thing fly in the sky.

We started to walk again after my sister cleaned up and we saw Telephone poles in the middle of a desert.

"Hm I wonder why its all the way out here," I said scratching my head

"Me too Ry," says Voltamon who was around my neck

We started to walk through the desert and Tk took off his shoes and walked in his socks.

"Ugh its so hot i can feel the heat up through my socks," says Tk

"Well Tk maybe you should put your shoes back on," says Matt

Mimi started to go off about her face and of course my sister started to fight with her saying her face is already horrible, they are some friends.

We stopped to look at Mimi's compass and it was acting all weird, and I just seemed not to care so I started to draw in the hot sand.

_I wonder what will happen when we go back home and what will happen to are digimons and will there be another adventure for me, or for my sister and I and are group. Wow I'm thinking a lot then I normally do._

**Kai's pov**

We started to walk again and It was freaking hot I already to off one layer of clother wearing a tank top underneath. THUMP!

"RY!" I heard Voltamon Yell

I turned to see her past out on the sand "Ry!" I yelled running to her.

"Hey sweetie you ok?' I asked picking her up

"I'm fine sis I'm cough fine cough!" she started to cough

"Look a village," said Tentumon

I sighed and Tai picked her up and held on to her for dear life like this has happened in his life.

"Everything is going to be ok sis hold on," I said sighing

We got to the village and laid her down on one of the grass beds the digimon made, I put a cloth on her head and let her sleep in a shaded area.

"Hey everything this is going to be ok," said Tai putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope she always get sick or something happens to her," I said holding his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his face heated and I blushed and let go of his hand. "Sorry about that," I said blushing.

I looked over to see Tk holding her hand and Patamon and voltamon staying by her side.

**Ry's pov**

Everything was black and hot and I felt like I had someone holding me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on Matt's back, I lookd around and couldn't find my sister.

I looked up to see some digimon that was made of fire and he looked angry. I saw a big bird fighting him and it reminded me of Birohmon and then I realized it was her she digivolved.

After the fight a big black Gear came out of him and we went to his side to make sure he was fine and he was actually nice. We got back to the village and I was aloud to eat and sit by Tk.

"Hey boo how are you feeling?" asked Kai

I nodded my head stuffing my face in this whatever you call this.

well there ya guys go sorry its kinda short ahah plz review and let me know what ya think :)


	6. Android kidnapped

Hey I 'm back and heres the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't onw digimon or any of the characters execpt for Ry and kai :) so RXR and Enjoy!

**Review on the what happened last **

_**Hey RY here so last time was not a real fun time for me, or my sister. Kaiya got eaten by a big worm but got spit out and then we had to walk through a desert but ya know i past out because of the heat, I got taken to a digimon village and got better during that time Sora and Birohmon Digivolved it was so cool, in the end some weird black gear came out of the digimon and I ended up eating something that I didn't even know what it was XD that's what ya missed!**_

**Kai's pov**

You know sometimes Tai's just an idiot he sits there and can be a great leader but when you start to hit Izzy's computer your acting like a dipshit! sigh sometimes your just not that smart are you?

I turned to see smoke so Tai runs off to go check it out.

"Sigh the attention span of a nut," I said looking down

"Uh don't look now Kai but your sister is going with him," says Joe pointing at my little sister

"Not again Ry!"

**Ry's pov**

"Where are we going?" asked Voltamon

"Were going with Tai to see the smoke," I said running after him.

"Woo this should be fun," she says jumping on my shoulders.

"So what do you see Tai?" I hollard as I ran up to him

"Hey shouldn't you be by your sister," he asked

"nah I just wanted to see what the smoke was," I said smiling

"You are a very curious girl," he says with a laugh

"Thank you," I said taking it as a compliment.

Everyone caught up and to the factory and we went inside. Joes started to go off about how people must be controling this factory and then we went looking around and of course I wondered off on my own only to find nothing really special.

"Hm I wonder where everyone is?' I asked myself

"Well maybe they found something come on," says Voltamon running down the hall

"Wait for me silly," I said running after her.

"Hey guys where are you!" I yelled walking through the hallways

I started to hear footsteps so I started to run towards them.

"Vengance, Intruder," this digimon said and picked me up

"Wait hold on I'm no intruder, i'm a friend ah," I screamed as he put me over his shoulder and kept on walking.

"Great and I lost Voltamon in the hallways stupid attention span," i growled

He jumped through the ceiling and in front of my friends.

"Help I can't get down," I yelled kicking my feet.

"RY how did you get up there and where's Voltamon?" asked my sister

"I lost her in the hallways," I pouted

Andromon threw me and I flew into Matt and Tk "We got ya little lady," says Matt

"I'm not litte," I growled

He laughed and then gabumon digivolved and two missles were launched at Tk and I.

Garurmon knocked them out of the way one aiming for My sis and the others.

I kinda laughed cause they were doing a funny dance "THis is no laughing matter sis!" Yelled my sister running backwards.

All of a sudden tentomon digivolved and helped Greymon and Garurmon take down andromon.

The Black gear finally came out of him and Andromon landed on the ground.

He talked to us about being sorry for attacking us he led us to the tunnel for us to get out and it was a sewer. Ugh it stunk but it wasn't bad at all it was funny watching Tai and Agumon accidently smack each other in the face.

Well there ya guys go sorry its shorter then the other one but ya know i hope you still liked it please review and tell me what think or if ya have any ideas let me know :)


	7. Missing home! Evil teddy bear

Hey guys I'm back I hoped you liked the last chapters so here's the next one I'm updating till like ten tonight so read as much as you can :) I don't own digimon or any of the characters except for Kai and Ry,. Please enjoy and RXR

**Last time in the digiworld **

_**Hey its Ry again so ya know we walked to find a factory with no one working in it but machines, Joe thought people were working but nope, so we all split up and the gang turned on Andromon, well he had a black grear in him and made him bad, Izzy's Digimon digivolved and it was awesome in the end Andromon showed us a passage which was a sewer EW!**_

**Ry's pov**

We walked through the sewer singing songs that are digimon wrote for us and Mimi tried to have a solo and of course it went bad. My sister made a comment and get her all angry but calmed down when sora said to sing as a group, a minute later she was crying about missing home.

I watched Tk pretent to play video games with his hands, awe i missed home too.

"What do you miss Kai," asked Kesamon as she landed on her head

"I miss mom's cooking big time," she says

"What about you Ry?" asked Voltamon

I felt tears come to my eyes and I sat on the ground "I miss Teddy and mom and dad," I sighed

I felt my sister pick me up and hold me, I realized I was the tinyiest and smallest out of the group.

"We'll get back soon sis," she says kissing my head.

We turned to see Numemon throwing their own poop at us so we ran for it like the flash! WE got out finally and into a dry area with soda machines and of course Mimi had to go try one and a Numemon came out calling her a cutie pie Yuck! she called him a slimey poop crud something and he got angry and took off after us throw the forest, and then they ran away, but I lost my sister and everyone and then everything went black.

I woke up in a box with all the Digimon but none of are friends.

"Whats going on," I said moving over

"Were stuck in toy town and were in a locked box," says Voltamon.

"Mimi came by and she is going to try to get us out," said Agumon

I nodded my head and leaned back agaisnt the box waiting for them to free us.

My sister opened the box and got me out and we all saw that the teddy bear was back to being good with the gear out of him. We all got into hearts that monzymon put us in and laughed cause it was nice and fun.

I know its shorter but hey I hoped you kinda liked it next one will be longer. please review n tell me what ya think


End file.
